Azula Always Lies
by Chimochi
Summary: Zutara. Zuko and Katara are captured by Azula after the Agni Ki in Sozin's comet. They don't know what happened to Aang and are losing hope of anyone rescuing them. Can Zuko and Katara survive Azula's tortures? Rated M for lanuage and slight sexual content.
1. Azula Always Lies

ZPOV

I woke up to stinging swollen eyes from crying. My stomach hurt from lack of food. It's been at least a month since Katara and I were captured. I've failed again, I failed Katara, Uncle. I'm a failure, I should have told Katata not to come with me to fight Azula. I wonder if she's still alive after hearing her screaming for an hour from whatever tortures she endured. I sit in my cell deciding whether I should believe Azula or not. Uncle is not dead! He can't.

Azula always lies,

Azula **ALWAYS LIES**.

_Flashback_

"Well Zuzu you're a full blown traitor and my prisoner. What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't call me that. Where's Uncle?"

"Oh, you mean that fuddy duddy? The one they called 'Dragon of the West'? Let's just say he's under...wraps."

"What did you do to him?!" I had tears fighting to escape.

"Oh, well after you and Katara tried to defeat me and both of you were captured, Uncle came looking for you. So I told him I killed you. Of course he didn't believe me, he said he would trade himself in for you. Though of course I wasn't stupid enough to trade an old man who drinks tea all day in for you. You can do a lot more damage to my plans then he could if I let you go, so I killed him."

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine. Then don't, I'd couldn't care less."

"I hate you! I hate you Azula! Come here and fight me!"

"Please, I don't want to waste my energy on you. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you why I came here in the first place. Your water tribe bitch, hmm what's her name?"

"It's Katara!"

"You know what, never mind it's not important."

"Tell me!" All the sudden I heard ear piercing screams down the corridor. "Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything!" My voice hurts from screaming.

Katara...

"Don't hurt her, please stop! I want to see her!"

"Really, because in the condition she's in I don't think that's a wise choice."

"Stop! What are you doing to her?! Torture me instead!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye Zuko."

"Stop! Katara! Kataraaa! AHH!"

End of flashback

Azula always lies.

Azula **always lies**.

Is Katara even still alive? I tell myself she isn't. Maybe it's best to forget the ones I love. Her screams are telling me she's broken. Katara, the strong willed water bender who I love is breaking. Katara doesn't exist.

It's been days since my talk with Azula and I almost feel better when I see Katara. The girl I told myself never existed.

"Zuko." she croaked

"Katara!" I reach my hand out beyond the bars of my cell. She's so far but so close I can almost reach her. She looks terrible, her blue water tribe clothes ripped and dirty. Bruises all up her arm, lip and eye swollen.

"Why have you allowed me to see her?"

"Princess Azula's orders."

What game is Azula playing at? She's trying to crush me, break me like they did to Katara. I can't let Azula win, not now, I have to be strong for both me and Katara no matter what.

"Hold on you can hold your slut in a minute." Katara's guard told me. He reached inside his pocket and unlocked my cell door. Her guard basically dragged her in my cell and she winced when he pushed her against my cell wall. He took chains from her side of the wall and chained her far enough from my embrace. Here I am again, so close yet so far.

"Leave me alone." She said

"Whatchu you telling me bitch? You wanna me to leave? Don't get to comfy!" He hit her across the face onto the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry your 'majesty' I'll leave you to do that yourself." He left laughing leaving Katara and I alone. I heard her soft sobs and crawled over as far as I could.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Katara. What did they do to you? I'll kill them!"

"They...they raped me Zuko. My legs are burned, and I t-they broke my wrists so I can't bend."

I would give anything to hold her.

"Take my hand." The chain was long enough for both our hands to join. I couldn't stand to see her precious tears run down her beautiful face.

"Katara, were going to get out of here okay? Don't lose hope,"

"Why not, who knows if Aang is still alive, we are barely alive. Why should I keep hope?"

"because I-I love you. If you die I won't have a reason to live."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Zuko, I love you too." At that moment I knew, right then and there, maybe we still had a slight chance of surviving.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" I heard a male guard voice. I look up to see three male guards standing beside us. One of the guards took Katara and pinned her to the ground ripping our hands apart.

"Ok, we are going to make this simple. Tell us where the Avatar is and this will all be over."

"I..I don't-" Katara croaked

"Don't stutter bitch." He slapped her.

"Hey! Don't you touch her!" I yelled

"Silence him!" One guard yelled

They took me and pulled my chains away from Katara but I roundhouse the guard to the left. While the other was distracted I punched him in the nose and tackled the man on Katara. I started punching.

"You bastard, how could you! You sick no good nothing pervert!" I was again suddenly pulled back by my chains by the two guards who now recovered. I guessed the scenario that unfolded around us was loud enough for backup to arrive. More Fire Nation guards came in and bolted me to a seat. I was about to protest when they dragged Katara's fragile body away when Azula stepped in.

"Zuko! I had just the slightest amount of kindness to let you see your slut and you beat my guards? Okay I'm impressed, but you must be punished. After all, it's either you or Katara." She said plainly as fear rushed through me thinking Katara was going to be hurt.

"Me! Not her." Azula shooed off the guards. Me and Azula alone.

"Zuzu you don't look so good." She whispered in my ear.

She scraped her sharp nails down my chest leaving blood trails.

"Ahg!" I tried to muffle my pain induced moans.

"You know brother, I always somewhat looked up to you. I realize that you joined the Avatar, which I'll never understand, but if you know where he is I could help you. He is alive you know."

"No you can't."

She lowered her hand to my crouch.

"Azula..." I warned her.

Just imagine what Katara had to endure. She rubbed my crouch. I hated my sister and couldn't believe my body was betraying him. I moaned.

"Why are you doing this?"

Azula sat on me slowly grinding on my lap.

'Shit' I tell myself, I muffled a groan.

"Let yourself go Zuko. You know you want it. Just tell me where the avatar is and I'll spare you and the water bender."

"No." I countered with defiance in my voice. Azula stood up, her expression was blank.

"Fine, then let the tortures begin."

If Katara and I were ever going to survive there was one thing I had to remember.

Azula **always** lies.


	2. Love is Darkest in the Light

**Here is chapter 2 of Azula Always Lies. I decided that I should just keep on writing it. Let me know in the reviews what you think.**

* * *

ZPOV

"Fine, then let the tortures begin…"

Azula stood up slowly and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were a light gold amber color like mine. I wanted to look away but there was no way in hell was I going to be submissive to Azula. I won't give her a fucking chance to believe for a second that I'm afraid of her. A prodigy, she's a fire bending prodigy. No, I'm not afraid of Azula, I'm more afraid of what she'll do to Katara. Even if Azula and I are siblings I know she won't hesitate to kill me because she knows I wouldn't do the same to her. This is seriously one messed up family.

"You won't kill me." I sneered

"How can you be so sure?" Azula dared

"Why haven't you killed us yet," I might as well ask if she's here and alone. "What kind of sick motive could you have?"

"Hmm, what ulterior motive could I possibly have? First, since the Avatar killed father you're the only other royal bloodline left, besides me, in the family. I'm definitely not going to sire any royal half-bloods in this family." It finally hit me. She's keeping me alive for future heirs to the throne.

"You disgust me."

"I know it disgusts me to as to know that you'll be the father to our future heirs, but it has to be done, although it has been done before. As for Katara I'm keeping her for my own personal servant. I think it's more torturous for her to be alive, slowly...suffering. Of course I'll keep her barley alive, just for you. I know you love her. I'll keep her close to you but not to close. Remember we can't have half-blood water tribe peasant children running around. I thought you were better than to fall for peasants."

"Stop this insanity." Azula got right in my face.

"Who's going to make me, Mom?"

I scream in her face tears straining to burst.

"Don't you DARE bring her up!"

_"Where's mom?"_

_"No one knows, oh and last night grandpa passed away."_

_"Not funny Azula, you're sick and give me my knife back, now." I took a quick swipe for my knife. Of course Azula was quicker than me. _

_"Who's going to make me, Mom?" She snickered_

"I won't let you use me." I lowered my head

"We'll see about that. Did you forget already, you have Katara to look after too. You must have a colder heart than I thought." Azula turned away and left with me still strapped to the chair. With my head still lowered guards came in and unstrapped me throwing stale bread on the floor.

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_"Zuko, please my love, listen to me. Everything I've done was to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how much things seem to change..."_

"Never forget who you are." I whispered as a silent tear rolled out of my scarred eye. I reached up with my finger and tasted it. It tasted salty like the sea reminding me of Katara. It seems no matter what I do now, no matter what I think now Katara is one of the faces I picture. My eyes were getting heavy from sleep when I remembered what Azula said days earlier. Is Uncle really dead? Would my Uncle really sacrifice himself for me? I think about what Azula said that I could do more damage to her plans than him. Azula's right, my Uncle is getting old and his stamina was not as it used it. I accept that Azula is the pathological liar that she really is, but the painful thought of my Uncle lives. I remember the pearl dagger Uncle gave to me when I was little, the dagger that belonged to the Earth kingdom general who surrendered at the outer wall of Ba Sing Sa. I still remember the inscription,

'Never give up without a fight.' I looked over on my cell wall where I've been scraping lines over keeping track of how long we've been in Azula's prison. 28 days. This gave me an idea. I sit up trying to wake Katara.

"Katara," I croaked "Katara, wake up." Katara is a relatively light sleeper so it doesn't take much to wake her especially after all that she's been through.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes propping herself on her elbow.

"It's me Zuko, wake up. I need you to listen to me."

"Mmm, what is it?" Katara asked groggily

"I've been keeping track, and if I'm right, it's been at least a month since we've been captured."

"Zuko I already know this I don't need to be reminded."

"Just listen for once! It's almost been a month since the last full moon."

"So?"

"So next full moon you're going to escape."

"What? I can't, they broke my wrists remember? I can't water bend, there's no water anyway. Can I sleep now?" She snapped

"I guess the full moon isn't the only thing that's returning this month." I whispered she must be on her...period.

"What, excuse me? I can't control that you idiot. Did school teach you anything?"

Yep, I was right.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll try to be more aware of your girly mood swings." As soon as I said it I knew it was a mistake. I'm always messing things up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. What did you want to talk about anyway?" she said clearly irritated.

"Uh, right, remember Yon Ra?" I asked timidly afraid she'd break down.

"How could I not? He killed my mother."

"Well, what I'm trying to say...is you-"

"You can't be serious-" I cut her off before she had a chance. I knew she hated the thought of blood bending.

"You're going to have to blood bend. I know they broke your wrists but you have to. You have to try. I want you to escape even if it means without-"

"Don't…even say that. What are you even talking about? I can't leave without you!"

"Damn it Katara, Azula will kill you if you don't leave!"

"Just because I try to escape on this plan of yours doesn't mean she'll spare you! She'll kill you and you know it. I can't have your death on my conscious. No more deaths, I only leave if you go with me," Katara touched her mother's blue stone necklace. "Please don't leave me Zuko." Damn, if Azula doesn't kill me it's Katara's mood swings that going to kill me. I wonder what Azula's like on her period.

Oh god...I don't even want to know.

"Katara- I- look, I can't-," Katara looked up at me with pleading eyes. I knew that I shouldn't give her empty promises. She thrived on hope and I just couldn't crush her even if it meant lying, but with the look in her eyes I just promised.

"Okay," As I said this I swear I saw her eyes light up in the month we've been here. Even with the dirt on her face and clothes all tattered she looked beautiful.

"Let's just get some sleep now." She suggested. I laid back down on my cold cell floor my body facing Katara. '_Never give up without a fight' _repeated in my head over and over. I took one last glance at Katara before sleep consumed me. Even in my sleep deep down inside I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving with Katara.


	3. New Recruits

**Yesss, I finally finished this chapter. I had some serious writer's block so forgive me. **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

The plan is simple and quick. I wouldn't say it's a well thought out plan or the smartest plan, but whoever said my plans are the smartest? Tonight is the full moon and may be our only chance to escape. It doesn't matter if Katara is ready or not. I made it pretty clear that if we fail or so much as sit here we'll die. One of the prison guards approaches me right on time for my scheduled 'royal' meal. Time to put the plan in motion.

"You're early."

"Just be lucky the Princess has allowed you to have food."

"Yea, I sure am lucky."

"Shut up and eat your food." Tonight was some sort of watered down porridge with a side of stale bread.

"Ooh my favorite meal."

"Ha."

"What no spoon?"

"Eat with your hands."

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I may be a prisoner but I'm still a prince." There was a pause.

"Kenji."

Part of me wanted to annoy the shit out of this guy, Kenji. I took a big handful of porridge shoving it in my mouth like a three year old would do.

"Mmm, good stuff."

"You're a real smart ass, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess? It runs in the family, mostly on my dad's side if you already haven't noticed."

"You royalty are all the same, a pain in the ass."

"That was a bold move. I wouldn't let Azula hear you say that, but I agree with you no doubt."

"Pfft, how could you agree, you're just a spoiled brat."

"Yea, because nothing says 'spoiled brat' like a nice bowl of cold porridge. I gotta say the cooks really outdone themselves tonight!" I said hoping Katara would hear me.

"You're asking for a beating boy."

"From you, the great strong Kenji designed to keep me in my lonely prison cell? No, you couldn't."

"You are not in any position to speak to me like that, unless you want a scar to match the other side of your face."

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to hurt my feelings."

"That's it." He opens my cell door.

**Katara's POV**

Thinking about what Zuko told me I'm beginning to understand what's at stake. When we were first captured I promised myself that I wouldn't lose my spirit. I knew if Aang was alive or not he wouldn't want me to give up. In fact I did know where Aang would be if he was alive, even Zuko knew. Aang would either by in Chameleon Bay close to the Fire Nation in case something had to be done or he would be somewhere hiding in the southern Earth kingdom with the White Lotus. They had to be planning something, they had too, Azula needs to go down. I heard my cue.

"I gotta say the cooks really outdone themselves tonight!" That was the sign

I coughed catching my own guard's attention.

"Here you go! I hope you're hungry because this looks disgusting."

"You're so kind." Rather than handing me my food he throws it on the floor. I can feel power rush through me as the moon rises. The guard starts to walk away. It's now or never Katara, do it. "Excuse me."

"What do you want now?" I picked up the remaining food in the bowl and throw it at him, porridge now on his armor.

"You bitch!" He's rushing toward me. I have him right where I need him. 'Come and get it.' He opens the door and I crawl all the way back into my cell.

"Crawling isn't going to save y-" A painful flick of my wrists and he's frozen slightly twitching at my grasp.

"Who's in charge now, hmm?" I allow him to speak.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Blood bending." After weeks in prison I'm the one with the power. My guards eyes shake in fear just like Yon Ra's, but I wasn't going to play fool with him.

"S-spare me." Bending my wrists once more I make a slashing hand movement ending his life. Picking up the keys I unchain myself stretching for the first time in weeks. Walking down to Zuko's cell I hear punching and shuffling sounds. Reaching Zuko's cell Zuko has his guard in a head lock. I begin to blood bend Zuko's guard's arms back behind his body, His torso twisting making a sick pop. I don't allow him to speak. I bend the blood in his neck upward so his face is in a line of sight with my eyes. I want him to see his killer; I want him to feel the pain I felt. Zuko gets up. Standing beside me he looks down with malice on his face.

"Katara, we need to go." I have never felt this kind of rage before. Not even when we encountered Yon Ra. This anger was much stronger and I wasn't going to let him go. My body pumping with so much adrenaline I can hardly feel the pain in my wrists anymore. I end it quickly by lifting my hands in the air making a quick downward motion ending with his skull cracking on the concrete floor.

"Un-cuff yourself." I threw the keys to him.

"Go grab the armor on your guard and dress yourself. Hurry up we don't have much time. Make sure you wear the mask."

"Well duh."

* * *

Walking around the prison wasn't as hard as I thought. Zuko seemed to know where we were.

"Zuko, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, I've been here before when Uncle was imprisoned here; now be quiet."

"Sorry." We were suddenly interrupted by two guards; one male, one female.

"Hey, where are you going? Princess Azula wants the prisoners taken to the south wing." The female guard questioned

Zuko spoke, "Yes, uh we were just there actually!"

"Why did you leave your post, uh,"

"Kenji, the name's Kenji and this is," He paused. "Hachi. She's a new recruit; the water peasant threw her food at her so we left to get help."

"Help? Hahahaha, they're nothing special! I'm surprised they haven't even tried to escape, especially the Prince. What a bunch of low life's."

"Haha, yea, he's pretty pathetic." Zuko said flatly. I looked at Zuko then to the guards standing in front of us. Well, we have to sound convincing. Standing up straighter I chimed in, "No kidding, what a waste of flesh, don't even get me started on the peasant!"

I saw Zuko's hands tightened. I grabbed his hand trying to calm him not even thinking if the guards were watching.

"Alright get Hachi cleaned up and meet us down in the south wing." Yes, they bought it!

"Princess said it was urgent, maybe she'll actually kill them tonight," The guards both stifled a laugh. "words of advice, newbie, don't let anyone else see you two holding hands," The female directed toward me. I ripped my hand back from Zuko's quickly. "you don't even need to wear the masks."

"Well it's mandatory and you can never be too sure." I added a little too quickly. Luckily Zuko was there to back me up. "You know how new recruits are."

"Just don't fool around if you know what I mean." The male guard winked at us.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zuko stole a glance at me. I bet he was smiling underneath that stupid mask, boys. The guards walked away engaging in a private conversation. Zuko bent down to whisper, "We're almost there."

We past a few guards on our way out. I kept my eyes ahead of me never looking back. The big steel door is just feet away from us; I can almost taste our freedom. I prepare myself for the inevitable only to find three guards standing watch at the door.

"Good evening."

"Good evening to you." Zuko waved. We walked out the door my heart beating out of my chest.

"Wait!" I stop breathing as a guard pulls at my arm. We were done for. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Aren't you going to say good evening?"

"M-my," I clear my throat trying to hide my fear. "my mistake! Good evening, hotman!" I could hear Zuko snicker. Zuko and I walk away from the palace prison. Once we were out of sight we hid in a dark street of the city we took off our armor changing back into our prison clothes.

"Hotman? Really, that's something Aang would say." Zuko laughed.

"I-I...freaked out!" Zuko bowed mimicking me  
"Hotman," He bowed to his left. "Hotman." He bowed to his right.

"Shut up! How are we going to get out of here? Someone is going to be suspicious when they see two teenagers walking around in prison get up."

"Have you ever heard of borrowing clothes?" Zuko pointed ahead to a house with laundry spread out. There was not enough clothing for a full outfit for both of us, but there were two dark red capes with gold embroidering around the collar. One of the two capes was big enough for a child about twelve while the other was big enough for an adult. I gave the smaller one to Zuko; I smiled.

* * *

Walking for about thirty minutes after we were outside the city we came across a field filled with fire lilies. It reminded me of Hama and the times I spent freely with my brother, Aang and Toph. The moon lit the field making the flowers seeming to glow. Shadows of trees splashed across the field; a slight breeze past by filling my nose with smells of summer and a faint smell of lilies. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes wanting to stop and just lay here in the soft bed of grass and lilies. the dew clinging to the ground wet my feet calming my mind. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I could hear a churning rushing sound about 100 yards ahead of us. Water. We were approaching a ledge with rushing water below us.

"What now?"

"We are going to have to jump."

"Azula will be after us, we have to split up. She can't follow both of us at the same time." A blast of lightning shoots in front of Zuko destroying the fire lilies. Speaking of the devil.

"Katara, go. Find Aang and your brother. You can do it." Zuko grabs my shoulder.

"How do you know? What if they're all dead?" I see Azula riding closer to us on her eel hound. Her face filled with amusement, and I knew she intended us to escape. No wonder it was so easy. This is all a sick game to her and we are her prey.

"I'll…I'll find you again okay?" I can hear the doubt in his voice. Why is this happening? Zuko is telling me to go but I don't want to leave him, but I can't be selfish. If I had to choose between Zuko and the world I would choose the world. With my eyes tearing up I pull Zuko into a quick kiss, "I love you." and I jump. Splashing into the river a cover of white bubbles clings to me. My adrenaline level has lowered bringing me back from my high once again revealing my pain. My wounds sting but a new wound has been inflicted upon me. My heart, my heart is aching from the loss of Zuko. We were free, we tasted freedom and Zuko may already be back into the clutches of Azula. My selfish mind thinks again, that maybe I should have pulled Zuko down with me.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? I know I had some cliché moments in the story but I thought it fit pretty well. I will get out chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Thanks guys, and if you liked this story you can check out my other Zutara story on my profile called Sozin's Coment: Zutara. I also have some Hunger Games short stories on there. If you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Messages

Orange fills the sky as the sun slowly rises. I've been walking all night soaking wet; I'm so exhausted I haven't even tried to bend the water out of the dark red robe. The wet robe clings to my body making me shiver. As the sun rises I collapse by the water bank I've been on walking for hours. Taking off my clothes I strip down to what's left of my tattered dirty bindings. I slide my weak body into the water. Submerging I make an air bubble around me as I sink to the bottom of the river. A cloud of soot surrounds me as I touch the bottom. I wait for the soot to rest before sticking my arms out of my air bubble to heal my wrists. The water glows blue giving me light to see. I begin analyzing my body for all my wounds. Burns mark my chest and legs going up my left thigh. Minor injuries include little cuts to my arms and face not including severely chapped lips, but there's one injury Azula made sure I couldn't heal; she had burned me mentally. My anxiety levels rise every time I'm alone. My dreams are plagued by dreams of death and suffering. Even down at the bottom of this river I'm beginning to shake. Losing focus my air bubble pops making water rush around me. I scream at the top of my lungs watching as the air from my lungs leave. Bursting up out of the water I gasp for air pulling myself onto the bank. Quickly I pull my clothes back on bending the water out of the clothes and cape. Kneeling on the ground I wrap my body around the cape. Covering my face inside the cape, I cry horrible cries. Not just regular cries but gut-wrenching mourning cries. The ground I lay on reminds me of Toph, the air I breathe reminds me of Aang. The soft rushing water reminds me of Sokka, and now the sun pulling me out of the cold numbness the night gave me reminds me of Zuko. Fisting the grass I clench my teeth squeezing my eyes shut. Hoping to get some sleep I turn my body facing the side with the most sunlight basking in the sun. I sigh deeply feeling the warmth it gives off. Something blocks the warmth the sunshine gives me. Thinking it was a cloud blocking the sunlight I think nothing of it.

"Hello Katara, water bender of the Southern Water Tribe." My eyes snap open immediately looking up at the figure above me. I only see an outline of the body; the sun behind him made it hard to see his face. Sitting up I take another glance. I rub my swollen aching eyes to get a better glance. He is a man with long gray hair wearing Fire Nation clothing. On his head wears a royal Fire Nation crown that normally a prince would wear but it's not Zuko. Seeing the crown just made my heart hurt more. His facial features are sad wearing a frown. He seems familiar but I can't put a name to it.

"I am Avatar Roku," He says like he is reading my mind. "I have come to help you."

"Roku?" I don't understand how I can see Roku but I've had the encounter with Hei Bai and the Painted Lady.

"Yes, get up we have much to do." Roku reaches down touching my forehead. A bright light emerges where he touched me making me blind for a couple of seconds. I search around me finding Roku still standing in front of me, behind him is a huge dragon.

"What did you do?"

"I have transferred you into the Spirit World," I raise my hands to my face seeing that they're blue, my whole body is blue. "I've come to show you something." Roku walks to his dragon motioning me to get on. This was so random I don't know if I should listen so I walk gingerly towards the dragon. His head turns to meet mine and blows smoke out of his nose. Jumping backwards I turn my head towards Roku giving him a look that says, 'serious control your dragon or I'm not going anywhere with you look.'

"Don't worry, my dragon won't hurt you. His name is Fang."

"Fang..." I test the name with my voice.

"Come, my child." Roku offers his hand. I take his hand climbing on top of Fang. I'm ever so tempted to yell 'Yip, Yip' but Roku pats Fang's head making him fly off. I still think Yip, Yip is way better.

* * *

In the air the wind blows in my face. We were in the air for a while and it felt great. I pictured the gang and me flying on Appa like the old days. "Roku, why did you appear to me?"

"Aang and the spirits have wanted someone to help you."

"Why now? Why didn't you appear me to me when I was in prison, dying?" I become irritated.

"It wasn't the right time." It wasn't right time? What the hell was his problem? My anger levels rose.

"What do you mean it wasn't the right time? Why is now the right time?"

"If you would've died in prison then you would have been inutile. If I told you what I'm about to show you Azula could have forced the information out of you."

"Is Aang still alive, my brother, Toph?"

"Yes, they are very much alive." Relief spread through me letting out a laugh. The sun is now high in the sky. I look down below us, squinting my eyes I noticed we were approaching a big crescent island. I know this place.

Chameleon Bay, they're at Chameleon Bay.

As we got closer I spotted Aang. "Aang!" Aang was practicing his water bending. Sokka was sitting on the beach watching Aang with Suki around his arm. Toph was standing on the beach practicing her sand bending. I couldn't see Appa or Momo anywhere.

"He cannot see you or hear you." We landed and I ran straight toward Aang. How could Aang not see me? He is the Avatar.

"I can't do it Sokka! I don't even want to do it!" Aang threw his arms up in the air.

"Aang." Sokka gave him a soft expression walking over to him.

"We have to go get them." I had a feeling Aang was talking about me and Zuko. I clenched my teeth. Sokka gave Aang a look like they've talked about this a million times.

"I know it's painful. I love her and Zuko too, but…" Sokka sighed.

"But what Sokka, but what!? You don't know how much I love her!" Aang hid his face behind his hands.

"I miss them, we all miss them. We have to be patient. General Iroh went to Azula to try bargain with her."

"Yea, I'm sure that went down pretty great! How long has he been gone, longer than a month?" Nobody spoke. Even I was surprised. I didn't know Iroh went after Azula. If he really has been gone for that long maybe Azula had Iroh too. If Zuko found out he'd be devastated. "I thought so. Ozai was crazy and we know Azula is too so we have to get them. They could be suffering right now. I ask Roku for help but I haven't been able to go into the Spirit World or contact Roku since I defeated Ozai." I took a step closer to Aang reaching out my hand only to pull it back forgetting he can't see me. Suki stepped into the conversation, "I know this is hard to say but we have to move on. We have to plan an attack against Azula. What if, you know…they're already-"

"Stop, Katara and Zuko are strong people, they will escape." Aang looked up at Sokka. Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wouldn't we would've of heard from them already!? Come on, think Aang! You're the Avatar, I know it's been a rough month, we are all mourning, but people lose their lives every day to the Fire Nation! The Earth and Water Nations need you. Heck, even people in the Fire Nation need you! We need you. Think about what Katara and Zuko would say!"

"How could you say that about them? How could you even tell me to forget them?"

"I didn't say that and I'm just being realistic! Maybe if you weren't a hundred years late Katara and Zuko wouldn't be in this damn mess!"

"Guys!" Toph interrupted but Sokka continued, "If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! You're always the optimist, well, welcome to the real world Aang, people die and suffer!"

"Sokka!" Suki tried pulling Sokka away from Aang's face but Aang just retaliated.

"Maybe if you weren't so slow on destroying the war balloons you could've save them. It's your fault!" Aang fumed. Sokka yelled ripping his arm away from Suki attacking Aang falling back into the water. Tears are swelling in my eyes just seeing my friends fight like this. I want to reach out and tell them I'm here and everything is going to be alright but I don't know if that's true. I wipe away my tears on the back on my hand becoming angry again.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You are lost. The spirits are with you Katara. Not only does the world need Aang but they need you too. Aang is falling apart without you; he is losing focus of what needs to be done. You need to find Aang soon and tell them about Azula."

"Zuko…is Zuko okay? Show me Zuko!"

"You must forget Zuko."

"How can you say that? I love Zuko, he's my friend! I-I ah, I'm just so confused! My mind and soul wants to help Aang but my heart wants Zuko."

"Azula has already taken the place of her father. She will come back with vengeance with the death of her father. You and your friends must end her."

"I'm trying! Are you seeing what Aang and Sokka are doing! They're fighting! I need to send a message."

"I can send you to a nearby village in the Fire Nation, there you can send a letter."

"Why would you send me to the Fire Nation? I'm the least safe there!"

"Someone there is a friend. They will be able to send your letter to Chameleon Bay." Wind starts picking up giving another big blinding flash of light. I open my eyes finding myself in a familiar field. In the distance I see a small town. Then it hits me. This is where Hama used to live. The little Fire Nation island named Honshū.

* * *

******HUZZAH, another chapter finished!** Ooo, this chapter was angsty and had some emotional struggles! What do you guys think about Katara's perspective? Do you guys prefer Zuko's perspective? I'm really excited to write the next chapter so stay tuned my beauties!


	5. Machi

**I just got to say writer's block is very annoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On another note, I hope I didn't rush into this one to quickly. Let me know if you think so.**

* * *

KPOV

The sun is setting on the town of Honshū. The scenario between Aang and Sokka is starting to become too much for me. Darkness starts to cover Honshū and I am hyperventilating. Never, ever in a million years did I think I would ever come back here; but here I am. Hama's voice still echoes in my head, "Congratulations Katara, you're a blood bender." Avatar Roku said there was a friend here. I don't know anyone here and the only thing covering the fact that I'm from the water tribe is my red cloak. I take an unnecessary longing glance at Honshū. The thought of walking into a town with cruddy memories makes me want to vomit. I never knew being without friends in a life or death situation could be so scary. Taking in a deep breath I walk toward to what could be the worst decision I've made.

Stopping at the outskirts of town I look for a manageable way of getting new clothes. This would be the third time I've done this. Feeling like a bandit I follow a wooden fence that blocks intruders into a backyard. I see a clothesline of women's fire nation clothing about my size. Seeing no signs of life in the house or backyard I jump the fence. Walking over I pluck off baggy red trousers going to the knees, beside the trousers is a beautiful red top with gold embroidering stopping at the belly button. Jeez, the fire nation sure doesn't mind showing off some skin. I just need to hurry before I get caught. All too soon I heard the back door of the house open followed by a girly scream.

"What do you think you're doing?!" How am I going to pull this one-off?

"Uh, stop, don't scream!" I said in a loud whisper. The woman runs back inside probably going to get help. I can't blame her. Seeing a fifteen year old with a crazed look on her face, burns and dirty, ripped clothes telling her, 'stop don't scream' I'd be scared too. I can't risk it, I run after her. Inside was a basket of scattered food she dropped in her escape. In the process she tripped over a mango falling to the floor. Taking this advantage I immobilize her arms and legs before she can kick. Using one of my free hands I clamp her mouth shut.

"Stop it, my name is…" I can't tell her my real name. "..my name is Sapphire. My village was attacked by the Avatar and his rebels. I'm lost and need some help; I don't want to cause trouble." This woman who looks about eighteen won't stop screaming into my hand. I think back into the day where Zuko captured me and tied me to the tree. I must have been pretty damn annoying if this was how I acted. The woman attempted to speak. "Will you stop making noise?" I'm becoming paranoid that someone can hear us. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, don't scream." She nodded

"If you're from the fire nation why, why are you dressed like a water tribe woman?"

I quickly add-on to my story.

"I was, uh, a water tribe concubine, but one of my masters was killed during the raid. The others may be looking for me. I was traveling with one of the other concubines but we were separated," I forced tears to the surface. "I-I just want to go h-home. P-lease help me." The woman seemed to relax. I let go of the woman. She picked up a mango on the floor trying to threaten me with it. "How do I know you're not lying? You attacked me!" I forced more tears. To tell the truth it wasn't that hard. Just think of Zuko, just think of Zuko.

"Please, I don't want to go back to being a concubine! The sun is going down; you wouldn't send me out in the cold, would you? I'm scared!"

"Uhm," I was practically on my knees begging now. "W-hat do you need?" She said warily. Wow, this is easier than I thought.

"I need to send a letter and place to stay for the night." I looked up at this woman with my best pleading face.

"I..." Yes, give into the pressure…give in. "Alright." I smile inwardly.

"Thank you for your kindness. Please, tell me your name."

"It's Machi."

"Machi." I bowed

"You don't need to bow, you know. You're not my servant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Old habits." I giggled. Machi still had her mango in her hand ready to strike. I laughed. "If you're going to attack me you shouldn't use a mango. It's not that intimidating." Machi raised her arm higher.

"Mmph, I'm still suspicious."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave as soon as I can." Machi rose an eyebrow slowing putting her mango down. "Uh, if it's a letter you need to write I have some parchment paper. If you don't mind me asking, who are you sending your letter to?" She eyed my mother's necklace.

"My mother's, the necklace. I'm not engaged if that's what you're thinking. The closet family I have is in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh?" I nodded. I picked up her basket and started picking up the fruit. "You're all dirty, how long have you been on the run?"

"I lost count of the days." Machi face changed to concern.

"Sapphire, is it?" It felt weird being called a different name. I almost corrected her.

"Yes."

"I suppose you can stay for the night, but after tonight you'll stay at one of the inns. I'll let you have one of my outfits and I'll send your letter." I sighed

"Thank you."

"Follow me; I have a spare bedroom upstairs." Machi leads me upstairs to a small room connected to a bathroom. Inside there's a small wooden framed bed covered in a heavy blue quilt. Beside the bed is a bedside table with an oil lamp on top. The bed and bathroom look so tempting I want to lay down right away and sleep on something soft. Walking over to the bed I run my fingers over the quilt.

"I'll leave you to it then while I'll make us some dinner." A hot meal, a warm bath, and a soft bed all to myself; I lay down on the bed taking a deep breath. I can finally relax for a bit without fearing for my life. A wave of guilt rushes through me as I think about Zuko. We were imprisoned for so long I forgot what it feels like to be free. While I'm here living as a fire nation commoner Zuko is somewhere out there.

"Machi, thank you. I know we just met and I understand your suspicions but you don't know how much this means to me."

"I, uh, yea." Machi walks out of the room closing the door. Once the door closed I walked to the bathroom. Striping down to my skin I turn on the faucet bending hot water into a large basin. To my right are bottles of small soaps smelling like spices. Picking up the soaps I can't help but use one bottle up. I wash and wash and wash till it's gone. I decide to go against healing the burns Machi will be able to see. If she sees that they're gone then she'll know something's up. I heal the burns on my chest and legs that she won't see coming to heal my chapped lips. The warm healing water on my lips reminds me of Zuko's kiss. It's a poor substitute but it makes me feel as he's here with me. Someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"Sapphire?" Machi's voice startled me.

"Yes?" I grab then edge of the basin.

" I have some clothes for you. I'll put them by the door. I also put some paper and a pen on the bedside table."

"Okay, thanks." I heard Machi leave. With the water growing cold I bent the water down the drain. Stepping out of the empty basin I open the door picking up the clothes I plucked off the clothes line earlier. Along with the clothes I noticed Machi added new white bindings. Slowly I wrap my bindings around me. Machi gave me a light blue robe to sleep in but I refuse to sleep in it. As much as it is tempting if I need to make a quick escape out of Honshū I want to be appropriately dressed. Fully dressed I feel cleaner then I've ever been; I smile. Throwing my dirty water tribe in a corner I save my red cloak. Coming out of the bathroom I spot a bowl of miso soup on the side table with a side of warm bread. Underneath the table are silver sandals wrapping around the ankles. Sitting down on the bed I taste the soup. Flavor bursts in my mouth. Before I knew it, the soup was gone. Turning on the oil lamps I eye the white parchment as I nibble on the bread, I begin to write.

_Dear family, I miss you so much! I am glad to tell you I am alive. Although the man, Lee, I was with we were separated. I don't know where he is. I have some news to tell you and I don't want you to find me. I'll come to you in a month' time tops. _

_-Sapphire Fire_

I wanted to keep the letter short, sweet and formal. If someone were to come in contact with this letter they'll think it's a normal letter. I wrote this letter hoping that only my friends would understand. I just hope they get it. I touch my mother's cold whalebone necklace to my lips as sleep consumes me.

I wake up, the early sun shining in my face. Stretching my legs I feel something beside me. What?

"Sapphire, wake up were going to be late." I know that voice.

"Zuko?"

"Who else, beautiful?" Zuko wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body; his head nuzzling my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I roll over to face him; he's smiling.

"Zuko..." A silent tear rolls down my face, but Zuko kisses it away.

"We're going to be late, Sapphire."

"Sapphire? Late for what?" My eyebrow knit together.

"Your death." Zuko wraps his hands around my neck constricting my air supply. Zuko's face slowly changes to Azula. Fire catches around my room, "I found you, good night_, peasant."_

* * *

I jolt up in bed in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily I search for any signs of Azula. I'm alive, I'm breathing, the bed is not on fire, and Zuko isn't beside. The sun is up high indicating its around noon. Frazzled I rub my temples. A new bowl on the table has been replaced with mangos and strawberries. I slip on my shoes. Plopping a couple fruits in my mouth I grab my letter walking downstairs to meet Machi.

"Hello, Sapphire. How did you sleep?" I cringe at the name Sapphire. Considering the dream I had it wasn't so great.

"Yea, I slept fine, thanks for asking."

"How did you like the miso soup?"

"It was very good. Look I don't want to be rude but when can we send out the letter?"

"We can now."

"Good."

The town was just like how I remembered it. Little markets everywhere, seemingly friendly neighbors. Just like a normal town should look like. What if someone remembers me from my last visit. I keep looking around every corner; every person who looks at me makes me suspicious. I see no sign of wanted posters or that Azula was here. I tighten my grip on my letter.

"Hey, you don't need to be so scared. You are acting a little strange."

"S-orry bout that."

"Where here anyway, look." Ahead of us was an open hut full of messenger hawks. An old man sat in a chair looking at me.

"Where's your letter?" Machi nudged me

"If you don't mind can I send it myself?" I asked Machi. She handed me two silver pieces. I walked toward the man. "I need to send a letter." I hand the old man my two silver pieces. The man eyed me.

"Do I know you?" Could it be he's seen me last time I was here?

"No, I don't think so." Taking the silver pieces he gestured his hand toward the birds. Under each bird there were inscriptions in alphabetical order that told you where your bird can go. I chose one in the very back with black and gold feathers. Underneath the inscription said, Chameleon Bay. Tying the letter to the bird's feet I walked outside watching the bird fly away till he was just a dot in the shy. Please find Aang.


	6. The truth

**Another addition to Azula Always Lies**

* * *

KPOV

Another sun forces itself to rise. When I woke up Machi was not in the house. My heart beats out of my chest as I think of the possibilities. I walk downstairs and see that her food basket was not on the counter. Machi must be shopping. My fear settles as I frown at the thought that I will be back on the road again today. The day progresses but I still find myself at the house. As I'm about to take courage to leave I curse under my breath. Damn it, I can't leave. Not today. How would I leave Honshū? How would I even get to Chameleon Bay? I'm so stupid, this whole time I've survived on luck. Without the gang I feel like I can't survive. The best thing now is to get a ride into the next port in town. There I can steal a ride on a ship to the nearest place to Chameleon Bay. I heave out a breath throwing myself onto a couch. This plan sounds ridiculous, it's just a hypothesis. I need Sokka, the idea guy, my brother. I know he'd tell me to leave,

_"We can't stay here too long. The longer we stay the chances are we'll be caught. Your detour into town today has completely thrown off the schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get back on track. Katara, you just lost a whole day. So if you want to make up the time and stay on schedule, you have to wake up early tomorrow!"_ No way. _"I got it, how's this from now on, you'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time" _Ew. Even if pretend Sokka's ideas are the worst, I miss him.

I stare at the ceiling trying to get rid of my heartache. What seems like minutes is hours and Machi is still not home. Not only does my heart ache but my stomach feels like it's talking to me. Forcing myself off the couch I search the kitchen for food. It feels so weird searching someone's house but a hint of satisfaction and control rushes through me. Machi's not here. I could steal anything I want and leave but I haven't found the courage. Going through the cabinets many times over I feel like a normal teenager waiting for the groceries to arrive. Contemplating I decide on cooking noodles I found on the top shelf.

Thirty minutes later Machi walks through the door putting the groceries on the counter.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I made noodles." Machi shot a glare at me. My smile diminished.

"Hey," Time passed before she continued. "So...tell me, where exactly are you from again?" She slammed a head of cabbage down.

"The Southern Water Tribe, are you okay, because I'm sorry if I used your food."

"No, that's not it." I dumped the noodles in a strainer over the sink.

"Sapphire?" Machi said annoyed with a hint of anger. Why is she so angry? Maybe I should leave after dinner. Or maybe now. I eyed the noodles and the pasta sauce I made; my mouth watered. She did say I was only allowed to stay for one night but dinner looks so good. I consider telling her I should leave, but she beats me to it.

"Or should I call you Katara?" Machi slammed down a crinkled, yellow piece of paper. On it was a picture of me and Zuko with our names underneath our picture; a wanted poster. I drop the remaining noodles into the sink. "It says here you're a water bender, and why the hell," she squints her eyes examining the paper closer. "Is this the Prince? You were traveling with Prince Zuko?!" She gasped dumbfounded. "I'm housing a fugitive!?" Zuko is still alive?

"Zuko..." I whisper to myself. If Zuko was a fugitive then that means he escaped Azula or is she messing with me. I snatch the paper Machi is waving in my face. "He's alive!"

"Yea, that's WHY he's on a wanted list!" I ignore Machi. This was too exciting. I wonder, where is Zuko? Has he found Aang? I want to put my whole mission on hold and just go find Zuko, but I can't. A hand waved in my face. "Hello, are you listening to anything I just said? Tell me why you're a fugitive or I'm going to tip you off to those fire nation guards outside." That snapped me out of it.

"Where did you get these?"

"They're plastered all over town!" All over town? Is it possibly...no, surely not even Azula couldn't find me that quickly. I'm only fooling myself; she is related to Zuko after all.

"This is bad, this is really bad."

"Yea, for me!"

"No, you don't understand."

"I know you; you companied the Avatar around the world. You helped defeat the Fire Lord, but there are soldiers out there looking for you! So tell me what's going on!"

"Wait, did you see Azula? A woman with black long hair, bossing people around, a little scary?"

"Uh…" Machi took a long pause. If Azula is out there I'm in big trouble.

"Machi!" I was getting anxious.

"Isn't she the princess?" Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill Machi if she doesn't tell me what's going on.

"Machi, I swear if you don't tell me what's going on…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Azula is the one I'm trying to run away from!" Machi looked at me with a blank stare. Here goes nothing, "I'm going to say this once and ONLY once so you better pay attention." I speak as fast as I can. "While Aang was defeating Ozai, Zuko and I went to end Azula. We were then captured by Azula and were tortured for weeks. Who knows how long, Zuko only knows he kept-" Damn it Katara stay on track! I'm so scared for my life I'm sweating like crazy; I groan. "Anyway, we were separated and I need to find the Avatar!"

"Katara," Machi's color drains from her face.

"WHAT!?" I'm shaking now.

"I saw Azula." I let out a whimper. Outside I heard commotion. "Yea, she's in here! No, I swear I saw here yesterday with a girl!" A cold sweat rushes threw me making my limbs feel numb. I was spotted. I had a feeling it was the old man at the mailing hut yesterday. The sound of a large fist pounds on the front door. "We have suspicion you are housing a fugitive! Open this door immediately or we will open by force!"

"Run, Katara, run." Machi face was pale. Filled with fear Machi pushed me out the back door. Running out the door I push the fence gate open coming face to face with Azula.

"Azula." I try to hide my fear but was disappointed at my attempt. I put myself into my stance.

"Who were you expecting? I'm quite disappointed in you, _waterbender._" The way she says waterbender sends shivers down my spine. "You were easier to find then I thought. I just had to follow the smell of peasant blood; winding up here." Azula turned her glance to Machi. I look at Machi, she's scared shitless. Azula forms into her firebending stance. Then the back door bursts open pouring out firebenders. "Looks like your outmatched Katara, once again."

"If you think I'm going to tell you where the Avatar is, you're wrong. I thought I made that clear in the month I was imprisoned."

"Oh, but you were so close to your breaking point. You just need breaking into again."

"How do you know you'll catch me?" Azula laughs

"You peasants amuse me. What do you plan on doing without your element, _peasant_?" Although Azula is right, I don't have my water pouch but she is wrong. If it's a fight she wants a fight she'll get.

"You underestimate my power Azula; your guards that locked me in your prison proved that." I close my eyes summoning all the water beneath my feet, sucking the moisture out of the air, the trees. Just like Hama said. Throwing my arms in the air I grab Machi by the collar creating a water wave about Azula landing behind her. Regathering the water I encase it around my arms. Pushing my arm forward I wrap water around Azula's leg pulling her off-balance. As we ran Azula regained balance blasting her fierce fire in our direction. I dodged the blow but Machi wasn't so lucky. I abruptly stop after hearing her scream.

"Machi!" I reach down to grab her arm as Azula hastily approached us. Creating a pillar of ice I slice the pillar make sharp, thin discs bending them toward her. Azula dodged all but one grazing her cheek. A wave of fire hurls to me. Bending more water from my surrounds I quickly put it out making a wall of water.

"Machi, get up we need to go."

"My feet are burnt," Tears well up in her eyes. "Go."

"No, get up!" Azula snickers.

"What a lovely sight!" Another blast of fire. "This looks familiar," Azula mimics my last moment with Zuko, "_'No Zuko, don't go_!' Helping people is your hubris, your weakness. Weakness is for fools!" Azula blasted a fireball to my left. While I was distracted a fireball hit me from the right blasting me backwards. My head hits the ground making my vision hazy. As my vision focuses I see Azula holding a screaming Machi.

"As much as I loathe you, waterbender, that was a rather quick fight. Not that I expected anything spectacular from a peasant." Anger quickly replaces my fear; I ball my fights.

"Run Ka-" Azula kicked Machi in her side. "I hope you find Zuko." Machi manages to say between gasps. I get up to defend her but my feet aren't running. I stand there watching the horror that lies before me. Azula flicks two of her fingers to Machi's throat cutting her airway with blue fire. I run, I run away from the scene as far as my feet can carry me into the forest. Machi's screams slowly fade into a gurgle as she chokes on her own blood; staining the ground beneath her. Another nightmare added to my list. But it doesn't matter; I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway. My eyes sting but I feel like I can't cry no more. I've used up all my tears. The lump in my throat makes it hard to breathe as I rewind Machi's last moment.


	7. Illusion in the Swords

**Illusion in the Swords**

* * *

KPOV

My cape waves in the air while I run deeper into the forest. My legs feel like lead and my head is throbbing. I feel so much pain in my chest, if I could feel anymore I might explode. Slowing down, I fall on my knees digging my nails into the dirt listening to the sounds of nature. I want to scream, to keep running never turning back. I feel like nobody can relate to my pain. _'What about Aang?'_ I feel remorse. How could I feel this pain without thinking what he has been through? How does he cope knowing his people died by mass genocide? Replacing my sadness white rage rushes through me. How could the spirits let the fire nation do this? How could they let my mother die? How could you Aang; maybe Sokka is right. Breathing in, I close my eyes, trembling. Grasping my mother's necklace I rip it off my neck throwing it as far as I could.

Yes, I think I might break, lose myself again just like Azula wants. I can picture her sniggering at my nearing defeat.

"I hate you! I never wanted this! Come on! Strike me!" I scream into the darkening sky not knowing who I was talking to.

The sound of a twig snaps. Shooting up I stand into my water bending; another snap of a twig. My breathing ceases as I walk toward the noise. The frogs have stopped barking, the crickets have stopped chirping, just at this moment. The silence is enough to make anyone mad. I almost feel like I'm crazy. My lack of sleep, my heavy breathing, not to mention I'm jumpy. A toad jumps from under some fallen leaves wet with evening dew. I shriek from the sudden movement. Clasping my hand over my mouth I back up into a tree. The silence is becoming too much for me to handle as my breathing becomes erratic. Another snap of a twig. Silence. The sound of silent feet moves over the damp leaves coming closer to me. I whip around the tree blasting water toward the direction of the noise. Nothing, nobody was there. A whine of panic inside my head was preventing me from thinking properly. Another twig snaps. I run in the opposite direction stopping to catch my breath behind another tree. I peak around the tree expecting to see something. A wind picks up catching up my hair. I back up into the warmth of the tree. Wait, warm? A hand wraps around my mouth to stop me from screaming. Kicking my arms and legs I give it my effort to escape. The broad body presses me against the tree. A steady breath ran down the back of my neck.

"Gotcha ya." A mans voice whispered in my ear. My breath hitched in my throat. Panic was causing my chest to constrict and felt as though I couldn't breath properly. "Princess Azula told me you're not that hard to track, are ya." He ties a dirty rag around my mouth.

I should have been more careful. His hands go straight to my hips slowly sliding up. I wriggle under his grasp but pushes his sharp hip into mine.

"Maybe we should have some fun before I take you back to Princess Azula." A flame ignites on his palm bringing it closer to my exposed flesh right above my belly button. "That's a lot of skin you're showing. It would be a shame if someone destroyed it." I pulled my leg free kicking him in the groin.

As I run in the opposite direction a black figure coming out from the bushes tackles me to the ground.

Twisting my body I reach up and punched them right in the face. Groaning, they double over grabbing their face. Kicking my leg around their body I pull myself up straddling them. Raising my hands I call water to me. Just as fast they reach up twisting my arms demobilizing me pulling me off. By this time Azula's solider has regained balance. Rushing toward me a wave of fire hurls in my direction. Dodging, the masked stranger flips on his feet pushing the man square in the chest, he staggers. The solider recovers assuming his bending stance, the masked in turns draws out their broadswords I hadn't noticed before sheathed behind their back. Swords glowing under the moonlight the solider charges the stranger sending many bolts of fire at them. The stranger used the dual swords gracefully. It almost looked like they were dancing, using the swords as two halves of a single weapon. They swing the sword around hitting my stalker with the butt of the sword. Clearly frustrated that the soldiers' blows aren't hitting, he runs full speed, fists aflame. The masked person ducks under his attempted flaming punch. Kicking his legs off-balance the solider staggers then was brought down with a palm blow to the forehead.

My senses come back to me. Why am I still here? I should be gone, but something in my gut tells me to stay. I catch something in the corner of my eye and see that blue ribboned necklace I threw wrapped around the ominous masked individuals hand. Before I could react the solider is back up, again adopting a bending stance throwing one fireball to their right, left, and one forward. The fireballs fly at the masked, which shatters it with the blades. The solider repeats the move twice in rapid succession. The stranger destroys one fireball with their sword, but is hit in the gut by the other. Recovering quickly they run at the solider, blades in hand, but is again thrown backwards by one fireball that gets through striking in the chest and thrown to the ground.

Standing by the sidelines it seems like both have forgotten my presence.

I saw their eyes open by the little slits between the mask. They scream in fury as they spin as they get up, firebending a circle of fire around them.

The solider seemed just as surprised to find they can firebend. We both draw back, dropping our hands down covering our faces. The masked person drops the broadswords in anger firing a blast of fire at the solider. It hits full in the stomach throwing him back into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Azula's solider weakly croaks, "Who, who are you?"

Slowly the masked individual walks up to him their shadow silhouetted by the moon. Looking down at the man the fight ended with a final blow resulted by the dual swords. Frightened I back up tripping on a tree root. Turning the masked person stares down at me defenseless without stance. Seeming like a lifetime their hand slowly reaches up grasping the bottom of the black mask. I hear the sound of fabric being pulled off their face and hitting the ground. A lump catches in my throat; I was looking up at the face of Zuko.

* * *

**Yes, it's been a couple of weeks since the last chapter. Yep, I'm just going to go straight to the point WITHOUT the normal 'oh I had a heap of exams and homework reaching the ceiling' excuses. (I hate those excuses.) Hahaha, no that's not it, I've been lazy, very lazy. I'm very sorry:( Anyway, besides that summers here! Asdfghjkl Expect more chapters to come! BTW I would love suggestions and all that. It would really help me. R&R**


	8. Open Wounds

Zuko's POV

"Zuko?"

"Hi."

"Wha-hi," Katara jumped up wrapping her arms around me. "Out of all things you say, 'hi'?"

"Uh,"

"Are you hurt? What happened to you? How did you find me?" Katara questions overwhelm me.

"Are _you_ okay?" Concern overrides my mind. She removes her face from my chest looking straight into my eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to run away.

"Azula found me. I'm fine just a bit shaken, is all?" Katara tore her eyes away from mine when she spoke.

"I mean besides that."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." I almost laugh at her attempts at fooling me into thinking she's fine. I, out of all people should know when someone is hurting. I saw Katara break down before my eyes just a minute ago.

"I'm glad you found me." I'm a bit annoyed she changed the subject.

"What, you didn't think I wouldn't?"

"I knew you'd find me. Hunting people down is like your gift."

"Actually, I was hunting Azula. Follow me."

**Katara's POV**

I'm excited to see him, but I couldn't shake this feeling. Anger.

**Zuko's POV**

I held Katara's hand. It felt like we were bound by a thin sewing string that could be severed at any second. The weeks we've been apart have been hell. Especially now that I know what Azula is going to try to do in dominating the world. '_You can't stop it_.'

My hand feels empty, no longer holding Katara's.

"We're here." The crescent moon is small but bright as ever casting a glow over my camp. By camp I mean a small dead fire and my bag of necessities now almost empty. Relighting the small fire I grab my commoner's fire nation clothes to change out of my black masked outfit. I almost had the temptation to undress in front of Katara. She noticed but didn't seem to care. Walking past me she laid down turning her back toward the fire.

* * *

Poking at the dying embers I hear muffled noises across the dirt where Katara laid with her cape strung around her body. I ignore them respecting her privacy hoping she'll fall asleep like the days in prison. Five minutes turn into ten and I still see her shoulders slightly heaving. For my comfort I walk over toward Katara.

"Yes?" Katara's voice startles me. I had walked over here but had no idea what I was going to say.

"Oh, err; I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard you crying." I step closer to her.

"Don't, I'm fine." Katara's voice was firm; I ignored it growing impatient with her.

"You're fine? Really, don't pull that one on me," Katara turns her body toward me. She scowls at me, a clear warning. Still far from used to her glares, I give one back. "I know it's about Azula." Katara cringes at the name, her mouth twisting like she tasted metal.

"Azula is a monster! She killed an innocent person right in front of me!"

"Whatever she said to you was a lie. Azula always lies."

"Why do you say that?"

"What?"

"Azula always lies. You say that all the time. You'd whisper it to yourself in prison."

"She's a professional manipulator. Lying is what she does."

"Stop that, you say that for false comfort. Maybe, maybe you're the one who was lying."

"What? What am I lying about?"

"I don't want to talk." Staring up at me her face is straining to collapse into sadness somehow managing to still hold her anger.

"I do."

"I don't."

"We are," Harshly Katara pulls the cape covering her head. "Katara, stop that!" Like a child she shuts me out. I rip the cloth off her. "One moment you're happy to see me and the next you want to bite my head off. Are you angry I saved your life, again?"

"I want to sleep!"

"You plan to sleep after what happened today," I regretted the words immediately after I said them.

No response.

Frustrated I stomp through the dying coals of the fire. I laid the softest piece of dirt I could find and didn't hear anymore of Katara's cries.

"Yea, I missed you too."

* * *

**AU**: Trust me, the questions you have about this chapter will be answered soon. I have it all planned out even if this is a short chapter.


End file.
